Lucky
by MidKnight2501
Summary: Quatre's thoughts on another pilot. Uses lyrics from Brittany Spears.


  
  
  
Erm, should i even be saying sorry to the Quatre fans out there? I'm not  
meaning the lyrics to say Quatre's THAT feminine, but they really do fit  
him :)  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, except the vampire Heero and Mana....but  
they aren't in this story so I'll just shut my trap :) any way, i don't  
own the characters or the song, which is Lucky by Brittany Spears,,,,and  
NO, i do not regularly listen to her music, i just fell in love with the  
song at my friend Hanime's house...Also theres a reference to Angel on WB  
near the bottom of the story...  
  
Lucky By MidKnight  
  
This is a story about a girl named Lucky...   
  
Quatre stood watching the boy's back retreat. He knew the boy was going  
away, and that he'd never see him again, except in battle; and honestly  
he didn't want to kill the boy. There was something about him. Something  
he recognized.  
  
Early morning, she wakes up   
Knock, knock, knock on the door   
It's time for makeup, perfect smile   
It's you they're all waiting for   
They go...   
"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"   
And they say...  
  
She's so lucky, she's a star   
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking   
If there's nothing missing in my life   
Then why do these tears come at night   
  
The boy was still walking away, heading for the Gundam, when the cloud  
passed over the sun, making the courtyard dim for a few brief seconds.  
The darkness brought on shivers from Quatre, and his adrenalin rose as he  
remember the night's loneliness, the servants he had to talk to. How they  
were paid to be congenial. How they were paid to be his friends.   
  
Lost in an image, in a dream   
But there's no one there to wake her up   
And the world is spinning, and she keeps on winning   
But tell me what happens when it stops?   
They go...   
"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"   
And they say...   
  
She's so lucky, she's a star   
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking   
If there's nothing missing in my life   
Then why do these tears come at night   
  
The redheaded pilot was almost to his Gundam, but still Quatre waited  
and sighed, relieved as the sun filled the courtyard again. Why did he  
want to call out to the pilot? What tied them together beside their  
occupation?  
Why did he want to be friends?  
  
Lost in an image, in a dream   
But there's no one there to wake her up   
And the world is spinning, and she keeps on winning   
But tell me what happens when it stops?   
They go...   
"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"   
And they say...   
  
She's so lucky, she's a star   
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking   
If there's nothing missing in my life   
Then why do these tears come at night   
  
Quatre opened his mouth to speak, but shut it with a snap trying to  
understand his emotions. Why did he care if this boy went off to battle?  
What did he see in him that he needed? It reminded him of something on  
the show his sisters watched, that thing with the vampire they were all  
mooning over, "Where are you going?" one of the characters had asked the  
vampire. "Out." "Why? What are you trying to find?" the human had asked.  
"I'm trying to connect. Its what lonely people do, they try to connect."   
  
"Best actress, and the winner is...Lucky!"   
"I'm Roger Johnson for Pop News standing outside the arena waiting for  
Lucky"   
"Oh my god...here she comes!"   
  
Isn't she lucky, this Hollywood girl?   
She is so lucky, but why does she cry?   
If there's nothing missing in her life   
Why do tears come at night?   
  
Thats it! Quatre knew what word he was looking for. He was trying to  
connect to someone who was in the same position he was in. Someone who  
would understand.  
"You never told me your name!" Quatre yelled to the retreating back and  
the boy paused. "How will I get in touch with you?"  
The boy turned.  
"You can call me Trowa..." He seemed to fumble for words for a second.  
"Trowa Barton."   
  
She's so lucky, she's a star   
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking   
If there's nothing missing in my life   
Then why do these tears come at night   
  
Fin!  
  
  
MidKnight  
Anubis no Miko, Keeper of the Ancient's Staff, Wearer of Anubis's Armor,  
Owner of the Vampire Heero, Keeper of the Anubis the Evil Warlord of  
Cruelty plushie   
Goddess of the Lost  
Heero, Duo, Quatre, WuFei, Trowa, Treize, Zechs, Anubis....Live a little,  
Lust alot!!!  
MidKnightslair@juno.com  
  
  
  
  



End file.
